vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SMITE
Summary of the Verse SMITE is a is a 3D, third-person multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) game developed and published by Hi-Rez Studios. What differs SMITE from other MOBAs such as League of Legends, though, is it's perspective and gameplay style. While most MOBAs have an isometric, top-down view, Smite is a third-person game, taking more inspiration from Hack n' Slash Action than Real-Time Strategy. This generates a faster and far more intense play-style that emphasizes player skill, fast thinking and aiming, rather than pure cold strategy. Another differentiation is that while other MOBAs such as League and DOTA feature a cast of fictional characters from it's own fantasy setting, SMITE's champions are all deities and creatures from various world religions and mythologies. In SMITE, a war has began between the many pantheons of Earth. The Olympians of Greece and Rome; and Norse Gods of Asgard; The Egyptian Deities; The Transcendent Gods of Hinduism and their Incarnations; The Pantheon of the Mayans; The Gods of ancient, Imperial China and the Kami of Ancient Japan are in a war that shall shook the entire world, and transform many Pantheons into Myth. Outside of the game itself, SMITE also possesses an Official Magazine that occasionally contains written short stories, and a Comic Book Series by Darkhorse. Power of the Verse SMITE, while appearing fairly unimpressive in it's gameplay and Cinematic Trailers, is an incredibly powerful verse once one digs deeper. In their Lore, plenty of Gods depict feats that go from Mountain, through Small Country to Continental levels, with plenty of it's higher level gods depicting Moon, through Planetary to Star level powers. It is also worthy notable that the various heads of Pantheons, such as Zeus, Ra, Odin and Amaterasu, are written as being equal to one another, and some of them have feats that warrant a Multi-Solar System level. Above them are Primordial Deities, written as rather equal to each other, with some having depicted Galaxy level feats. Finally, there are the creator deities, which are described as having formed / crafted / weaved the whole of existence, which would warrant them ratings from the Universal to the Universal+. However, the Official SMITE Magazine in one of it's storylines confirms the existence of countless timelines, with the character of Chronos being narrated as being the same in all of the numerous timelines having shaped creation before said numerous universes even existed, making SMITE a verse that comfortably sits in the Multiverse Tier. For more information, visit this page. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters: Karna828 Matthew Schroeder ThePerpetual Kowt WeeklyBattles Aparajita SaiyanSage RouninOtaku Neutral: Opponents: Characters The Greek Pantheon: Zeus, God of the Skies Poseidon, God of the Seas Hades, King of the Underworld Athena, Goddess of Wisdom Ares, God of War Apollo, God of Music Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge Thanatos, Hand of Death Scylla, Horror of the Deep Arachne, The Weaver Medusa, The Gorgon Chiron, The Great Teacher Chronos, Keeper of Time The Roman Pantheon: Hercules, Champion of Rome Bellona, Goddess of War Mercury, Messenger of the Gods Vulcan, Smith of the Gods Bacchus, God of Wine Cupid, God of Love Sylvanus, Keeper of the Wild Janus, God of Portals and Transitions Nox, Goddess of the Night The Egyptian Pantheon: Ra, Sun God Khepri, Bringer of the Dawn Geb, God of the Earth Osiris, Broken God of the Afterlife Isis, Goddess of Magic Anubis, God of the Dead Bastet, Goddess of Cats Serqet, Goddess of Venom Sobek, God of the Nile Anhur, Slayer of Enemies Neith, Weaver of Fate The Mayan Pantheon: Kukulkan, Serpent of the Nine Winds Cabrakan, Destroyer of Mountains Hun Batz, The Howler Monkey God Ah Muzen Cab, God of Bees Ah Phuch, Horrific God of Decay Awilix, Goddess of the Moon Chaac, God of Rain The Hindu Pantheon: Kali, Goddess of Destruction Rama, Seventh Avatar of Vishnu Vamana, Fifth Avatar of Vishnu Ravana, The Demon King of Lanka Kumbhakarna, The Sleeping Giant Basakura, The Great Devour Agni, God of Fire The Norse Pantheon: Odin, The Allfather Thor, God of Thunder Loki, The Trickster God Freya, Queen of the Valkyries Tyr, The Lawgiver Hel, Goddess of the Underworld Ullr, The Glorious One Ratatoskr, The Sly Messenger Skadi, Goddess of Winter Sol, Goddess of the Sun Fenrir, The Unbound Ymir, Father of the Frost Giants Fafnir, Lord of Glittering Gold The Chinese Pantheon: Nu Wa, Guardian of Heaven Hou Yi, Defender of the Earth Chang'e, Faerie of the Moon Ao Kuang, Dragon King of Eastern Seas Sun Wukong, The Monkey King Ne Zha, The Third Lotus Prince He Bo, God of the Yellow River Zhong Kui, The Demon Queller Guan Yu, Saint of War Xing Tian, The Relentless Erlang Shen, The Illustrious Sage The Japanese Pantheon: Amaterasu, The Shining Light Raijin, Master of Thunder Susano, God of the Summer Storm Izanami, Matron of the Dead Category:Games Category:SMITE Category:Verses